The Coming
by Bethica
Summary: The Coming is soon to began, but this year's Coming may be the last. Can Max and the gang stop it?
1. Meeting a family Max never once knew

Meeting a family Max never once knew  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from either of them!  
  
~~~~  
  
Many months has past between the war of Transgenetics and humans. The war ended, the humans won as always. The Transgenetics society thought they will have the freedom, but then again, a new president is elected and he feels the transgenetics needed rights. So this day forward they are official USA citizens and they are all equal like the humans. Now, the transgenetics has a problem in 3 weeks The Coming is coming.  
  
Jam Pony:  
  
Max walks into Jam Pony, Normal went in front of her. "Hot run sector 6, bip bip bip!" As he gives her a small package to sector 6. Max smirks and gives Normal a sarcastic laugh. Max walks towards her locker, she put her coat in the locker. Max takes her Jam Pony badge out of her locker and put it on. She was heading out of the Jam Pony. She stops walking, it was a old man, with the snake symbol on his arm. Max kneels down as the old man collapses.  
  
"You need to stop the Coming" As he is coughing harshly  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulder. "What's so bad about the Familiar ritual?"  
  
"Every thousands of years, 452, stop it" The old man is ready to die. He is falling asleep. "Protect the talisman!" He dies slowly. Normal rushes out of Jam Pony to see what is all the commotion.  
  
"Max, sector 6, then I call 911, so scoot!"  
  
Max stands up and she stares Normal in the eyes. She gets on her bike and she drives out of Jam Pony. Max begins to think. Who was the man? A Familiar hates The Coming? Who's the Talisman? I wish Sandeman is around! Max was in a daze as she was having flash-backs of Ray telling her 'is he ready for the coming?'  
  
This must be big news, bigger than anything than she expects. Max snaps back to reality, she was entering sector 6. She strolls along the neighborhood finding the street 1313 nixie drive. She comes across a traffic jam! Max used her camera-like eyesight and looks around for the nearest escape route. Even tho Max is a citizen of USA, she knows this is a bad neighborhood. Many humans are racist against the transgenetics. Max finds an escape route and went to a shortcut. She comes across the street she was looking for. She sees a white small house. Looks like the rich lives here. Max gets off her bike and walks towards the house. She walks over the pebble little path to the doorstep. She sees a doorbell. She rings it. "Jam Pony messenger!" A teenager opens the door. She has black hair and black eyes. "Hi, I'm looking for Liz Barry" The teen rolls her eyes. "You're Liz Barry?"  
  
"Yeah, come in"  
  
Liz lets in Max into the nice condo house. There are really nice chairs and furniture. I wonder how she gets it. "You need to sign it, so I like your crib. So where are your parents?"  
  
"Thanks, my mom is in her room"  
  
"Cool," Max hands Liz a clipboard. Liz signs it quickly in 4 seconds. Max was amazed at her speed of handwriting. "So thanks again" Max was ready to leave the house and head back for Jam Pony. The mother is black hair walks down the stairs. She covers her mouth. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She recognizes Max about 20 years ago. Liz looks at her mother oddly.  
  
"452? X5-452?"  
  
"Yes? That's me the famous 452"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No" Max paused and looks at the mother. She has no idea who she is. "You probably worked at Manticore when I was born."  
  
"452, I'm your mother"  
  
"Whoa, then Liz Barry must be my biological. So is she X-Series?"  
  
"No I'm a metahuman with the ability flash-like speed, superhuman strength, and I have great agility, speed, and strength. I can do hand to hand combat. My mom always talks about when she nearly escaped Manticore, but then she was taken to this mental facility then this guy named Logan Fox bailed her out. My mom had little of feline DNA left from Manticore. Then that's why I'm metahuman."  
  
"Whoa," said Max 


	2. A Sister

A Sister  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing! Also my character Liz Barry is mine and do not take! If you want to borrow, ask me first!  
  
~~~~  
  
Liz's Room:  
  
Liz walks onto her bed and sat down. Max follows her sister into her room. She looks around, most of the posters a mostly rock stars, punk kind of music mostly. Her bed is huge with a black blanket. She sees a dresser door with a padlock on it, and its lock. Liz looks at her sister. "So Max like my room? It's not really girly girly, because I'm not into that kind of phase." Max nods, she wonders why there was a lock, maybe of safe keeping.  
  
"Why is there a lock on that dresser door?"  
  
Liz bit her lip for a moment. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me"  
  
"You can trust me, I never squeal out or sold out anybody"  
  
Liz gets off her bed, she looks out the window. She sees people down the street, fighting with each other. "Well, I keep sector 6 safe for everyone" Max looks at Liz curiously. "At nights I patrol sector 6"  
  
"Patrol?"  
  
"During the nights, since I was a child living here, at the nights everyday there is armed robbery, murder, whatever. It's still happening here, but at a slow pace, meaning I lower the crime rate in this part of Seattle."  
  
"Then why not at every sectors?"  
  
"There is a reason, Familiars" Liz walks away from the window. Max froze for a moment. How does Liz knows about the Familiars. Is she one of them? "Here Familiars don't go here, no transgenetic ever sat foot here, and plus lots of the females here has AIDs, I knew about the cult for a long time"  
  
"Oh how long?"  
  
"Because of rumors and they are really notorious in this small sector. Hey Max, since I'm switching the subject wanna go for a drink called John B's Bar."  
  
"Ok, does our Mom know you drink?"  
  
"For a while, can't get drunk, plus it doesn't kill me"  
  
"That's cool, being part transgenetic and part metahuman"  
  
"Yup, it gets even better at night"  
  
"What does that mean?" Max is a little bit confused.  
  
"Wait and see"  
  
Liz leaves her room and went downstairs. Max follows, she just remembers something she needs to go back to Jam Pony. She doesn't want to be fired because she is a transgenetic. As Max made it to the door. "Liz, I got to go back to Jam Pony"  
  
"It's cool," Liz went to a closet and got her jacket on. She puts her black gloves on. Liz mother walks out of the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going out, Max has to go back to work"  
  
"Ok, bye Max" Max goes up to her mother and begin to hug her for the first time ever. Tears were coming out of Max's eyes. Max releases her mother and went out the door. Liz watches Max leave.  
  
~~~  
  
Crash:  
  
Max walks into Crash with Original Cindy. Alec was at the stool with a beer and he is talking to Asha. Alec sees Max. He stops talking to Asha and gets off the stool and goes up to Max. "Max can I have an extra $5.00? Cuz I want to get Asha another drink"  
  
Max reaches her hands in her pocket and she pulls out a Five dollars. She hands him the five dollars. "Pay me back" Max turns to Original Cindy. "OC I gotta jet"  
  
"Uh you just got here? What's the biggie?"  
  
"Well, it's family, like really important"  
  
"Is it doggie boy Joshua, does Gem new baby not showing a lot of affection to Joshua? Or maybe is he bored to paint?" said Alec sarcastically.  
  
"No, Alec" She rolls her eyes, as she turns to Alec. "I found family family"  
  
"Ooooooooh, you mean family family family?" said Alec and OC together. They look at each other.  
  
"Do you mean family family family family?" said Alec  
  
Asha gets off the stool and she yells at Alec. "Alec, she is trying to tell us that she found her real family, no transgenetics grew up at Manticore, and you know her ma and pa"  
  
"Well, for the Pa part, that's Lydecker," said Alec  
  
"I found my mother, when I had to go and make a delivery and I found a half sister I never knew," Max puts her hands in her pocket and begins to make a shy smile. "My sister is part transgenetic and part something else."  
  
"Transgenetic? Like how? Was she at Manticore?" said Alec  
  
"She is 5% transgenetic, and she was NOT at Manticore, it's complicated" Max was ready to leave. "I'm going to chill with my sister Liz" Max leaves and let her friends stand there watching her go.  
  
Max went onto her motorcycle and drives off at Sector 6. She sees people fighting each other. She stops her bike. Max checks her time of her watch and its 11:00pm. She sees a knife at her throat. She sees a shadow in front of, from the reflexes of the moonlight. She froze for a moment. "Give me your bike!" He notice a barcode the back of her neck, as the wind was blowing her hair. "She a transgenetic!" He was ready to slice Max neck. Suddenly he didn't. Max notice the guy was on the ground. She gets off her bike and looks at the man, he is unconscious. Max sees 2 feet in front of her. She looks up, she sees a girl in black leather pants and black shirt, also attaches is a black cape. She recognizes the face of the girl as car lights reflexes onto her face. It was her sister.  
  
"L--;" Liz uses her flash-like speed and grabs Max by the mouth.  
  
"My name is the Predator, this is my patrolling night"  
  
"So, you just saved me from that armed man ready to hijacked me, but how that was like under 1 minute!"  
  
"Well, I will tell you, when we drug bust a big marijuana group in factox warehouse,"  
  
The Predator walks around an old alley way, she sees a man holding 2 snakes in his hand. He goes up to Max, he sees the Predator. "Max, protect the talisman, something bad is happening!"  
  
"Who's the Talisman?"  
  
He turns to the Predator and points at her. "Her! Protect her from Lord Verdure!" He drops dead. Max paused, this is the second time this has happened today, but why they drop dead as they were giving a warning.  
  
"So you're the Talisman, something you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know! Let's keep on going, if we don't move fast the cops will get there too late, and there will be a bloodbath."  
  
Max picks up her cell phone up out of her pocket; she calls Logan, Logan answers. "Logan it's me"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is Familiars that is warning me about The Coming, and when they warn me about the Talisman, then they die!"  
  
"I ask Joshua, since he is painting right across from me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Joshua what is the Coming,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., he says the Father Sandeman says it's a big feast and a gathering."  
  
"Feast? Then why do want my sister? She is a Talisman for the Coming, hey Logan, find me CJ! And get him out of the nutshell maybe he knows something about it, most of the Familiars a met is mostly nutcases." 


	3. Finding about the Talisman

Finding about the Talisman  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing and my character Liz is mine!  
  
~~~  
  
Factox Warehouse:  
  
Fifteen people were storing marijuana in boxes and ready to be shipped out. A man with black ruffled hair and giant whiskers was the boss and in charge of this illegal operation. He watches the people doing all his dirty work.  
  
~~~  
  
On the roof, The Predator climbs onto the roof. Max follows, Max sees a window, and she looks below and sees the people doing a drug deal. Max sees her sister pulling out a giant radio. Max hands signals to Liz 'what are you doing'. The Predator nods and hand signals back to Max 'Playing some Aimee Allen, I start a Revolution theme song'. Max turns her head for a moment and then she sees Liz went through the glass window. The men stops working and see Liz intruding. "Hey boys wanna play?" The charged at her and she jumps in the air and grabs one of the men and threw him to the wall. Liz turns around sharply and begins to knock them unconscious. The boss grabs a gun out of his pocket and shoot and bullet at Liz. Max sees Liz didn't get hit by the bullet. The bullet reflexes off of Liz and backfires to the boss. The boss drops dead. Liz smirks and uses her super human strength and flew back to the window, where she originally came in. Max saw amazment from her sister. "Like that?"  
  
"That was cool" Max cell phone rang, she answers it. "Yeah? Got CJ?"  
  
"No, it's really impossible, there a hard way, got to go through Ames White"  
  
"Is this serious?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Max hangs up on Logan. She doesn't go and meet Ames White. Ames White will kill her b4 she says anything. She looks down. "Uh, Liz, since CJ is outta of the question, we gotta see Ames White, and I don't want to see him" Liz smirks at Max.  
  
"It's cool, if he tries to kill us, we kill him"  
  
"Liz, were not going to kill anybody, your life is at stake!"  
  
"It is I risk my life everyday for saving the innocents!"  
  
"Liz, someone powerful enough is probably going to kill you! That guy Lord Verdure is after you!"  
  
Liz rolls her eyes for a moment, not saying a word. "Fine, I meet Ames White, if he does something drastic I'm going to waste the guy." Max nods in agreement. The leave the warehouse and heading to Ames White old house.  
  
~~  
  
Ames White House:  
  
Ames White walks around his living room talking on his cell phone. "Fe'nos tol, thank you" He hangs up. Ray is beside White hugging him. He kneels down between Ray. "What Ray? Can't wait for the Feast, you will greet my family"  
  
"What about Mommy?"  
  
Max kicks the door open, she notice Ray is with White. "Yeah, what about his mommy?" Max holds a tazer in her hand. Ray sees Max and he smiles at her, he runs up to her and hugs her. White takes his gun out and aims at Max. "White, since we are not good friends, I need your help." He lowers his gun at Max. "That's a good boy, drop the gun"  
  
"What kind of help?" He raises his dark eyebrows. He lifts the gun back at Max. "Ray, get back! While I destroy 452!" Liz uses her flash-like speed, she past Max without Max or White notices her. Liz kicks the gun out of White's hand. As the gun drops. White turns his head sharply. "Who is this? Another transgenetic of yours?"  
  
"Better, and stronger, she will kill you in a heartbeat, and she not even a transgenetic only 5%."  
  
Liz smiles and waves her hands at White, her eyes changes sharply. "Help us or I'll waste ya" White notice her eyes changes vividly. He steps away from Liz. "Then what is The Coming?"  
  
"Why? It's a feast, greeting everyone that made it, its like a New Years Eve bash. Then after 12am we play games as a family."  
  
Max paused for a moment. "Then who is Lord Verdure? And why does he want my sister? Since she is the Talisman" She sees Ray running through a bookcase and got a book about the history of Familiars, he runs back and gave it to Max. Max opens it and sees a picture of a god. "It doesn't give any information about who he is or what he did."  
  
"Because he was very evil to our cult and did bad things, trying to change the Coming, but he couldn't he needed the Talisman. I learned a lot in school, Dad ain't ya proud?"  
  
"Yes son," He looks at Max and Liz. "So you're the Talisman, got'ca" He snaps his figures at Liz. "Trying to change the Coming, meaning he this is the end of world party to us, and then he gets everything. Oh great!" Liz goes up to White and put her hands onto White hands.  
  
"Were going to stop it, even tho your great enemies to Max, were going to fight together as a Family, we need both sides to help Familiars, Transgenetics and even Humans. And the bad part, I can't fight, I have to be protected unfortually."  
  
"Your right, transgenetics and Familiars are family techinically because Sandeman created our cult and created the transgenetics, and where do you fall under that catorgory?"  
  
"I'm Meta, no human in me."  
  
Ray looks at the book once more about the Talisman. "The reason your not human, and you're a meta because you're a chemical bubble"  
  
"Since she was a chemical bubble, they couldn't protect her, because"  
  
"Lord Verdure escaped the hell deminsion, they had to form her as a sister. Same blood as Max, same memories, except Max was at Manticore, then she escaped, Max do you know what this mean?" said White  
  
"Means, Lord Verdure wants to take over the world and end our tragedy life," said Liz sarcastically. Everyone looks at Liz. "What? I have a point, he probably wants me to open some kind of portal thing, and then I die"  
  
"A portal thing to where?"  
  
Lord Verdure kicks shimmers into the room. He takes off his black trench coat. "To home!" He shots a dart at Liz and made her unconscious. He grabs her, before anyone can help her. He soon vanishes without a trace.  
  
"White? When is the coming?"  
  
White begins to sweat a bit nervously. "2morrow at 1pm sharp." 


	4. Lives are going to change forever p1 out...

Lives are going to change forever (p. 1 out of 4)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing, the people I own is my character Liz  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Max doesn't know what to do anymore. Liz captured by Lord Verdure. Max needs many people to help her to save the world including her enemies. Right now White is looking through ancient Familiar books, about Lord Verdure and the Talisman. His main goal to find a way to kill a God. The reason White is helping Max and not killing her is he wants the same thing, is to save the world as well.  
  
Max begins to have a flash-back, when she was at Jam Pony, when Logan and Mole were bickering. 'She the key to stop the Acoylspe' Max ends the flash- back, she knew this is the Acoylspe she must stop. Max notice runes on her wrist begin to appear. "White"  
  
He stops what he was doing and he looks at Max, not saying a word. He puts the book down and he walks over to Max.  
  
"These runes just appeared on my wrist, maybe can you read and translate it for me" Max held her wrist out and he begins to read it carefully. He steps back with a disgust face. "What does it mean?"  
  
"Death is your gift"  
  
Max sits down on the couch. How death is is her gift? Max gets off the chair. "I'm going to crash for the night, I will be her 2morrow at 7:00am, with some people to help us save the world." Max leaves off in a hurry.  
  
~~~  
  
Rieko Temple:  
  
Liz is chained up against the wall, many creatures put down sacred clothing for Liz to wear on. Liz is really weak to try to escape. Lord Verdure walks into the room. "Liz, you grown the last time I saw you, that was, let me guess, 2 million years ago"  
  
"2 millions years ago?"  
  
"Yup, the birth of Familiars, you were like a God, you choose us to keep the third child and get rid of the parent that isn't with our cult, you don't remember? Well your were a bubble and you spoke telepathically to the priestess, then soon, I hated the way your cult is run by you and the Familiars, well I changed everything around. I tried to destroy the world, but needed you! But no your were not there, because the priestess made you form of a sister in 2021, made you form as technically a transgenetic! So now I found you, its my duty to destroy Earth and I can go home!" He paused for a moment. "Good night, and prepare for the worst!" He shimmers away. Tears were coming out of her eyes. 


End file.
